Portable devices increasingly include a camera sensor for capturing images. These devices may include flashes to light the image subject in low light levels. Although these flashes provide sufficient lighting, they may produce undesirable side effects, such as red eye, overly bright areas, harsh colouring etc.
Projectors are used to project an image or video onto a surface. As projector technology has become smaller, projectors are being incorporated into portable devices. Although the projectors are capable of projecting light onto a surface, portable devices incorporating both a camera sensor and a sensor often include a separate flash for illuminating a subject when capturing an image.
It is desirable to reduce the number of components in a portable device that incorporates a projector and an image sensor.